Walking Her Home
by Rockinrollchika
Summary: A songfic written differently. The lyrics aren't posted, but it was inspired by Mark Schultz's "Walking Her Home" Warning, sad ending. Kind of sappy and cute at the same time. Sorry that this previously said bb and sarasim. It was supposed to be raven.


This is a songfic without the lyrics. I can post the lyrics if you want, but I would suggest listening to the song because it really is beautiful. This is just a cute little romance story. I wanted to post it so I made it Titans. It's BBRae because... I like them. Warning: kind of sad at the end, but it shouldn't be that bad. I don't own the song or Teen Titans, and make no money on this whatsoever. Please enjoy and review if you liked or hated it!

* * *

"Alright, Beast Boy." Cyborg began, addressing the changeling on the couch in a tone not different than that of a protective older brother. "This is her first date, ever. You better not let her regret it."

"Really? I get to take her on her first date? Cool!"

"Yeah, so you know the deal. Have her home on time, be a gentleman, don't take her somewhere she doesn't want to go, and you have to promise me something."

"Yea?" Beast Boy was getting anxious.

"You know how she gets about feeling wanted." Cyborg eyed his friend sternly. "Don't leave her side for anything."

Beast Boy scoffed at the mere thought. "Why would I ever do that?"

Cyborg smiled. "That's what I hoped you would say. Alright, Star, you can bring her out now!"

Raven walked through the common room doors all dressed up for the occasion. Beast Boy felt his jaw hit the floor. He watched the edges of her mouth curl up as she shyly asked, "Are we going or what?"

He nodded and took her arm. They flew to town and saw a movie, nothing too scary or mushy. Beast Boy decided to prolong the evening by suggesting they walk through the park. As they walked down the moonlit path hand in hand, he felt as if he were floating on thin air. It was that exact moment that he fell in love. All the time leading up had just been a crush on a pretty girl who happened to like him back. As he entered the tower and wished her goodnight, he was in love.

* * *

Ten years later, it was one-thirty in the morning and Beast Boy, now choosing to go by "Gar Logan," sat in the waiting room of the Jump City Hospital's maternity ward. He was still having trouble coming to terms with the fact that he was about to become a father. He wasn't upset by this, or even scared. He was worried he might not be a good enough father for the beautiful child his wife was certain to have. All thoughts ceased as a doctor said, "Come in and meet your son!"

Beast Boy felt his knees go weak as he saw his wife, Raven Logan, lying in the bed with a small bundle in her arms. She smiled as she said, "He's got your eyes!"

As he watched her sleep that night, he remembered that first night. Back when he was walking her home, holding her hand. He remembered the way he forgot how to breathe when she smiled at him. He closed his eyes and visualized that old road with the stars above his head. He remembered back to that first moment of when he fell in love, walking her home.

The young nurse smiled and watched them, she watched the family grow and age. She watched Garfield and Raven together coming in and out and saving the day, and as promised Beast Boy had not left her side once.

That same nurse was listening sixty years later as the doctor said, "This could be her last night."

She sighed before asking, "Should we tell him now? Or should we wait until the morning to find out?"

She checked Mrs. Logan's room that night. He was lying by her side. He was walking her home yet again, holding her hand. Raven smiled as he informed her "This is not the end. I'll see you soon." And just for a while, they were eighteen again. She was still more beautiful to him than anything. She sighed contentedly, and that night, just like many before, he walked her home.

Looking back, he sees it all. It was her first date the night he came to call...

* * *

Yeah, that last line was part of the song. The song is mostly based on the guy, so that's why it's mostly Beast Boy-centric. Hope you liked!


End file.
